


so, what r we tho ;) [akaashi keiji/reader]

by nepetah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, the fic isnt as dumb as the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepetah/pseuds/nepetah





	so, what r we tho ;) [akaashi keiji/reader]

you opened the door to your apartment and dropped your things. today was a long day.  
you didn't want to dwell on it too much.  
slipping off your shoes, you planned on ordering takeout for the third time this week and going straight to bed, but it seemed your roommate had other plans for you.  
while akaashi was seemingly eating his own meal nonchalantly, you couldn't help but notice the full plate on the other side of the table. you smiled and sat down. not having to ask if it was yours (who else would it be for?) you quietly thanked him for the food and dug in.  
akaashi was never one to talk very much. he seldom talked to you, but that was okay. you were both very comfortable with each other, showing your appreciation for the other through actions instead of words. you also both happened to be very receptive people, being able to sense when something was wrong or when someone needed something. you guessed akaashi had noticed the increase in fortune cookies recently.  
halfway through your meal, akaashi stands up and puts his plate away.  
"oh, i can do the dishes today, akaashi. please don't overwork yourself, you already cooked dinner." you stated politely. he didn't seem to hear you, as he continued scrubbing his plate. you sighed. " _akaashi_ \--"  
"you've been stressed and only eating chinese takeout for the last couple of days. don't worry about it, [y/n]."  
"but --"  
"i _said_ don't worry about it."  
you were quiet for a moment. why was he doing all this for you? did you really look that stressed??  
well. you _were,_ but you had at least hoped it wasn't that obvious. maybe you'd underestimated akaashi's receptiveness.  
you looked down at your food. finishing it, you brought it to the sink and stood by akaashi, helping with the dishes. "[y/n] --" "akaashi." you replied, not looking up from the bowl you were scrubbing. he furrowed his (perfect) brows at you, but continued the task at hand. you continued washing the dishes together until there were no more to wash.  
officially very tired, you yawned and bid akaashi goodnight, thanking him again for the food.

you shifted a little in your bed. even though you were dreadfully tired, you couldn't seem to fall asleep. the stresses of the day got to you, and you couldn't stop yourself from thinking about what you'd have to do tomorrow. ugh. you shifted again. and then you heard something. at first you'd thought that was just you moving, but then the sounds continued: footsteps, a door opening, more footsteps, and another door opening. akaashi was standing at your door.  
"you can't sleep either?" you asked groggily. he nodded and walked over to sit on your bed. "may i stay here for the night?" you blinked. the offer confused you, akaashi had never been one to like physical contact... but you supposed you wouldn't mind. cuddles were always nice. "sure, akaashi." he lifted the covers and got in next to you.  
there was silence for a while until you spoke up. "are you alright?"  
he sighed and replied, "nightmares."  
you hummed in understanding. "would you mind if i hugged you?"  
"that..." he thought for a moment. "would be nice, actually." you both shifted and loosely cuddled. akaashi sighed in contentment. you returned the action and snuggled into the crook of his neck.  
"this probably isn't a normal thing for roommates to do, you know." he muttered, rubbing small circles in your back. "it's alright." you replied. you were both barely above whispers. "is this not comfortable?" you asked, cautious. maybe he didn't enjoy this as much as you did? you didn't want to put him in a situation he didn't feel comfortable with. "no, no." he assured. "this is nice. i'm just, wondering what this implies, is all."  
"oh."  
he hummed. he waited for you to add something, and when you didn't, he mumbled "i don't know, either."  
"well," you sighed, "im very tired, and im sure you are too, so for the moment... this is nice. let's leave it at that." he hummed in agreement. with that, he bid you goodnight (again) and kissed the top of your head. while the crook of his neck was warm before, it suddenly got infinitely warmer.  
"g'night, akaashi."


End file.
